


There is no Devil, there's just God when he drinks

by Numerion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numerion/pseuds/Numerion





	There is no Devil, there's just God when he drinks

"Drinks to all!" He shouts and the goblets get filled again. Red liquid up to the top. Some of them get knocked over instantly and laughter echoes across the hall. Flames are licking at his fingers and as he laughs, they laugh with him. Everyone does. They love this. Temperature is rising and clothes are missing. Legs are moving and tongues are licking, drinking, slurping. And his laugh cuts the halls for the third time. 

Hushing away the flames, he struggles to get up. Finally he stands upon the table and yells "I propose a toast!" He doesn't even wait for a response and continues "To me! To the almighty!". He doesn't wait long for a loud and cheering response. Someone falls over and spills the ashtray. He frowns, but he cannot stay mad for long. For he is merciful. 

The doors open wide. Six of them enter, three with bags on their heads, they end up kneeling. Business time. He steps down and swoops around, taking a still full goblet from the hands of a lovely maid. He eyes her up and then focuses back on the visitors.   
"Friends" he says "You have interrupted our feast!" The three of them exchange sights, but remain silent. "And our feasts are important, I might add." Someone from the bench falls over and somebody else laughs.   
"The bags won't be needed" he points. The bags are taken down. One of the victims looks up, his eyes widen.   
"Greetings Mister Wu. Surprised to see me?" The question remained unanswered, mostly due to the gag in his mouth "Oh I bet you are. Everyone always is" He stops for a moment and let's out a burp. "Shoot the other two, we don't need them." Two quick shots are heard, blood spills across the floor and He takes a drink out of his goblet, which is nearing emptiness. "This is a good wine, Mister Wu. But you already knew that, it's the one your family makes. One of the best wines I ever tasted." He finishes his goblet and throws it away "Now that I think about it...It might actually be the best I ever had. Your family makes some good wine. Too bad it has to be this way."   
He walks back to the table and his hands scoop through the mostly empty goblets until he finds one which is full. The person who laughed understood and signed the maid to fill them up.

"Mister Wu, stop looking at me like that, I don't like it." the restrained older asian man keeps staring at him, however. "Alright, I'll try to explain. Yes I am the best mayor this town ever saw. I am the friendly neighbour, the visitor, the fat middle aged husband, priest's favourite and a loyal customer." He takes a long sip from the goblet "But being a mayor is no easy job. People try to use me. Deadlines need to be met, expectations fulfilled et cetera. Hell, you own the restaurant, you know how stressful leading shit is." the goblet swoops through the air and few droplets of wine land on the asian man's face. "So every now and then I need a drink. Not that it helps much. But I like the taste." He drops down to be face to face with the asian man, his eyes scream of hatred. "When I am the mayor, I try to help people. Help business to prosper, help citizens to have nice lives, keep tourists interested in our city...But all of that requires more than I as a mayor can do. But here..." he stands up, spreads his arms wide and looks around "...here I am a god. From here I can truly lead people. I can accomplish things."   
Another trip for wine. This time when he turns around the maid is already there with a goblet. "It does come at a price, however. I can't always be nice. There are times when things don't go smoothly and that's when I have to drink more." sip out of the goblet "Then things get messy."

"We have been friends for a long time, Mister Wu." he has spoken after a while "It saddens me that you decided to work against me." another goblet gets thrown away. "Yes there were ways how to avoid this ending. They would be way too complicated and would end with me having less power. But I like its taste too much." 

Gun gets drawn and a third victim falls to the ground with a hole in his head.


End file.
